mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuffs
" |position =Leader}} Kuffs is an MCPD Mixel. Description Personality Make a record number of arrests with this Mixel’s long arm of the law! Mixopolis is a tough town and Kuffs is just the character to serve and protect it. This super-enthusiastic officer is the top cop in the MCPD tribe, but beware—sometimes Kuffs is too keen and arrests everyone and everything for no good reason! Physical Appearance Kuffs has two police caps on his eyes like eyebrows. He has two incisors at the upper jaw and five sharp teeth at the lower jaw. He has a big left arm with three white fingers whereas his right arm is a small pincer holding a pair of handcuffs. At his left leg, there is a red circle at the top left corner, whereas the other leg has a blue circle at the top right corner. He has a white dome helmet on his head, with sunglasses resting on top of them. Ability TBA Biography Early life TBA First adventures TBA Further adventures TBA Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information }} Kuffs will be released as part of the Series 7 Mixels sets in the February 2016 product wave. His set number is 41554 and will contain 63 pieces. 41554 Kuffs can be combined with 41555 Busto and 41556 Tiketz to create the MCPD Max. Background Information *He was one of the first Series 7 Mixels revealed, and was also the first of his tribe revealed. Trivia *He is the leader, or chief, of the MCPD. *He is the fourth Mixel to have one hand bigger than the other, the first being Krader, the second being Kamzo, and the third being Kramm. **They also all have "K" as the first letter of their names. *He is the fourth Mixel to use a dome piece, the first three being Rokit, Nurp-Naut and Snax. **His dome piece appears to be a helmet, as it is something most traffic cops wear. *Like Slumbo, Balk, Mesmo, Rokit, Boogly, Snoof, Kramm, Forx and Dribbal, he uses a minifigure head piece for his eyes. *Like Dribbal, he wears glasses; these being sunglasses. **He uses pan pieces for his sunglasses. *His feet are similar to Niksput, while his ankles are similar to Wuzzo. *He is the fourth Mixel with a handheld object, with the first three being Magnifo, Rokit, and Forx, and the fifth being Jamzy. * He is the only member of the MCPD whose toes aren't sharp. * He is the only member of the MCPD to not have an additional object, not counting his handheld object. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Kuffs' name is a play on the word "handcuffs". It is also the name of a 1992 American action comedy film. Judging by his appearance, it is possible that Kuffs is based off of a stereotypical cop. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Kuffs' voice is currently unknown. Real-life history Kuffs was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 9, 2015 at San Diego Comic-Con International. Only his LEGO set was shown. Alongside him were Camillot of the Medivals and Jamzy of the Mixies. On October 11, 2015, high-quality images of the sets of Kuffs and the rest of Series 7 and 8 were leaked in LEGO's online server. Kuffs will debut in the TV series sometime in early 2016 in an untitled Series 7 special, while his LEGO set will officially become available on February 1st with the rest of Series 7. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Untitled Series 7 special Merchandise Other Sources and References External links Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels with hats Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Seven teeth Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:MCPD Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Clothed Mixels Category:Underbite